onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Монки Д. Луффи/Личность и отношения
400 000 000 |jap = Гому Гому но Ми |mean = Резина |type = Парамеция }} Личность Две самые заметные черты Луффи это его наивная глупость и бесстрашие. Луффи способен удивляться простейшим вещам, типа крабов отшельников, а также может не замечать как копая дыру, закапывает ту что уже находится рядом с ним. Он любит различных монстров и постоянно просит разные странные создания присоединиться к своей команде (как например в арке Триллер Барка, он просил разговаривающее дерево присоединиться к нему). Так же он совершенно не разбирается в медицине, когда у Нами была высокая температура он сказал что ей надо поесть холодной еды и пытался вылечить Зоро (после боя с Кумой) наливая на него сакэ, потому что Зоро любит сакэ. Придумавая план попега с Амазон Лили, попытавшись с помощью логики понять в какую сторону смотреть, он напрягся и сказал что ему становится плохо если слишком много думать. Его простота фактически спасла его от способностей Хэнкок, поскольку он перепутал их со способностью фрукта Норо Норо, используемым Фокси, которая замедляла всё движущееся (впрочем позже оказалось что способности Хэнкок на него не действуют, из за его чистого сердца). Если Луффи находит что то, что он не понимает, даже если ему объяснять детали, он называет это «странная штука», например он называет Данс Паудер «странным порошком». Одной новой фишкой Луффи, является то что он спрашивает «нелюдей» таких как Кейми и Брук могут ли они какать, причём обычно ответ «да». Ещё одна такая фишка, то что он очень медленно реагирует на такие вещи как снег и холод. Но на поле битвы его никак нельзя назвать глупым, ведь хоть он и может с лёгкостью уклонятся от пуль, не рас, Луффи был замечен в том, что имеет инстинкты подобные животным, например он ещё до битвы знает с кем хочет драться. Даже сам стиль боя показывает это, он полагается только на инстинкты и контратаку. Это заставляет других уважать его взгляд на мир. Чаще всего он улыбается, в исключении боёв, когда ему приходится выкладываться на полную (хотя иногда даже в такие моменты он находил время для улыбки). Луффи также редко изменяет свою точку зрения. Поскольку он относится к миру в довольно непосредственной и простой манере, то нередко он единственный в команде, кто способен находить правильные решения. Однако также, по-причине своей простоты он угождает в самые простые ловушки. Но в любом случае, в бою его можно назвать гением, например когда он нашёл способ как победить Дьявольский Фрукт Крокодайла находясь на краю смерти, когда он научился использовать Сору лишь раз увидев эту технику, когда придумал множество способов атаковать Энеля с его способностью «Мантры», и также выучив все основы использования Воли за полтора года (хотя Рейли говорил что для этого и двух лет мало). Он также может обижаться на людей несмотря на своё положение (как когда он назвал Фрэнки «ублюдком» в разгаре боя с Робом Луччи, заставив сказать Френки «Сейчас не время для того что бы на меня сердиться», или когда он отказался принять помощь от Крокодайла в Импел Дауне, хотя у него и не было реального выбора). Хотя он пытается не причинять вред простым жителям, даже если они на него нападают – он просто убегает от них без драки. Ода говорил, что когда он придумывал Луффи, то пытался сделать его очень непосредственным в отношении того чего он хочет достичь и что чувствует, по-этому у него из всех главных героев меньше всего мысленных облаков текста, ведь он делает и говорит то что думает, так что у него нет причин много размышлять. Ещё одной его фишкой является то, что он видит связь там, где её практически невозможно заметить (например он видит сходство между листовкай Санджи и самим Санджи, и сумел понять что Споир старик покрытый шрамами а не зомби), но при этом он не видит связи у очевидных вещей (например не понял что Согекинг это Усопп и не распознавал ужасную маскировку Фокси). Простые и наивные комментарии которые Луффи говорит во время битв, его противники зачастую ошибочно принимают за шутки и смеются над ними. По-этой причине многие его противники теряли хладнокровность и злость. Хотя он обычно глуп и безрассуден, он может стать очень серьёзным, если кто то попадёт в опасность, особенно его друзья. Луффи также имеет привычку невольно подшучивать над самыми чувствительными чертами врагов, например называя Багги «большим носом», Альвиду «толстухой», и Куреху «старой ведьмой». Обычно враги не понимают шутит он или же говорит на полном серьёзе. Чаще всего если он начинает биться, то становится серьёзным и начинает смеяться только после победы или когда уверен что точно победит, как когда в случае с Багги он смеялся перед полётом Багги в воздух. Каждый раз побеждая противника, за одну или две главы, если что то необычное и смешное происходит, Луффи смеётся. Было лишь одно исключение, после боя с Усоппом в Вотер 7, Луффи не посмеялся ни разу за целый день, если считать в главах, то он не смеялся целых 15 глав подряд. В битвах Луффи показал себя очень смышлёным, с сильно развитой тактикой боя и развитыми способностями. Он легко приспосабливается к различным ситуациям, на подобии случая с Восковой Конструкцией Мистера 3 или со способностями Энеля. Также он догадался отрозить лучи Норо Норо созданные Фокси. Во время арки Маринфорда, Михоук сказал что Луффи поступил на удивление разумно убежав от него не пытаясь драться. Также во время боя с Михоуком Луффи использовал Багги как живой щит защищаясь от атак и подходя к Эйсу. Также Луффи имеет привычку говорить очень важные вещи сам того не понимая. Луффи не терпит вмешательства кого либо в бой другого человека. В такие моменты Луффи проявляет удивительную сдержанность но в то же время ясно что он очень зол, особенно если втягивают его друга. Это было хорошо видно, когда Зоро дрался с Михоуком, и сдерживал себя (и Джонни с Йосаку) пока Зоро терпел поражение. После того он выказывал подобное множество раз, как когда Барок Воркс мешали дуелю гигантов на Литл Гарден, когда Крокодайл аттаковал Юбу песочным смерчем прям посреди их битвы, когда он вызвал Аокиджи на бой один-на-один настаивая Фрэнки, чтоб тот не дрался вместе с ним, когда сёстры Боа хотели разбить окаменелые статуи спасителей Луффи, и когда он очень разозлился на то что Ходи аттаковал гражданских пытавшихся остановить Ной.. Он даже прикрыл спину Сандерсоны что бы жители Куджы не увидели знак на её спине. Ещё одной его фишкой является то, что Луффи чаще всего попадает в такие ситуации, в которых он не может драться один на один. Когда это так, то его команда дерётся с другими, более слабыми врагами, связанными с главным злодеем, и побеждают их, после чего его личному поединку никто не может помешать. Тогда, когда все остальные враги побеждены, Луффи дерётся с сильнейшим, то есть с тем кого только Луффи и может победить. Это обычно происходит, в таких ситуациях, как когда он попался в клетку в арке про Клоуна Багги, заснул в арке Капитана Куро, был прикован к камню и брошен под воду в арке Арлонга, когда он терялся, сильно уставал и засыпал, или попал в желудок к змее в арке Скайпии. Характер Луффи как у ребёнка, в том смысле что он делает разные не оправдывающие себя экстремальные поступки. Он может быть очень жадным, особенно если речь идёт о еде, о том кто вступит в его команду, и о приключениях. Или необычно самоотверженным, когда готов пожертвовать собой ради защиты друзей, своей команды, и семьи. Эта детская натура даёт ему находить корень проблемы, и простейшие способы её решения. У Луффи также огромная жажда к приключениям, что собственно и является причиной по-которой он хочет стать Королём Пиратов, веруя что Король Пиратов имеет самую большую свободу приключений. Эта его приключенческая натура как правило не даёт ему идти по «лёгким путям», как когда он сломал Этернал Пос на Арабасту который ему дала Робин (Мисс Олл-Сандей), решив что он не желает чтоб его путь решал его враг. Он также не желает узнавать что такое, или где находится One Piece, пока не найдёт его самолично, и однажды сказал что перестанет быть пиратом если его команда это узнает, поскольку он не хочет участвовать в скучном приключении. Луффи никогда не прощается со своими друзьями, и надеется встретиться с ними ещё раз. Будучи человеком с инициалом Д., Луффи не боится смерти. Он часто говорит что если он достигнет своей цели, то это хорошо, но если он умрёт на пути достижения, это тоже хорошо. Он даже улыбался когда Клоун Багги почти казнил его в Логтауне, хотя он и был сильно удивлён до этого, когда Санджи и Зоро пытались спасти его. На протяжении сериала, многие персонажи находили связь в поведении, разговоре, личности, или внешнем виде людей с Д. в имени. Таким образом он казался им похожим на Джагуар Д. Саула по-мнению Робин; на Монки Д. Гарпа по-мнению Кузана, по-мнению как минимум одного Горосея, и по-мнению его собственной команды; на Монки Д. Драгона по-мнению Иванкова; и на Гол. Д. Роджера по-мнению Смокера, Крокуса, Ган Фолла, Шанкса, Рейли, Кокоро и второстепенного персонажа Раола. Как и остальные Д., он тоже довольно обжорлив, несмотря на его худую внешность: он в особенности любит мясо, и может есть рыбу целиком – вместе с костями – и по-этому часто получается так, что Луффи ворует чужую еду при помощи своих растягивающихся способностей, заставляя других злиться на него и иногда даже бить его. Стоит заметить что на протяжении истории он становиться всё обжорливее, и бывают моменты когда он внешне становится очень толстым, но каким то образом он всегда сразу теряет в весе. Также, после инцидента в Эниес Лобби, Луффи иногда ни с того ни с сего засыпает на месте, как и его брат Эйс, хотя и на недолгое время. Ещё одной его особенностью является то, что он бывает удивляется разным способностям врагов, иногда даже крича «Круто!» со звёздочками вместо глаз. Луффи считает что он «круче всего» когда носит доспехи. Луффи также обладает некоторой одержимостью надевая доспехи как только появляется шанс, но чаще всего эти доспехи ломаются когда он их надевает, и обычно не в бою а из за какой нибудь комичной ситуации. Он также часто оскорбляет врагов давая им разные смешные прозвища (например он назвал Гекко Морию «луковой головой» и Энеля «длинноухим»). Луффи не умеет хитро людей, зачастую лишь используя их моральные или внешние особенности, и пытается сделать их унизительными (например когда он назвал Зоро четырёх-мечевым, в то время как все грустили из за ухода Виви). Луффи также совершенно не умеет врать. И скорее разболтает всё что знает о конкретном факте, о котором спрашивают, даже толком не подумав. В добавок Луффи имеет привычку засасывать губы или поворачивать голову когда направленные на него атаки не действуют на него, как в случае с электрическими атаками Энеля или способностями Меро Меро Боа Хэнкок. Луффи никогда не убивает своих врагов (неважно на сколько они хладнокровны), но но может бить их так сильно что они взлетают, или выбивать из них сознание или добивать их до полусмерти. Ода объясняет что это не выказывание доброты со стороны Луффи, а что для пиратов куда более ужасно остаться живим проиграв, чем погибнуть в битве. Но иронично то, что многие из тех кого Луффи победил, после этого стали хорошими, например Вапол, став богатым директором фабрики игрушек, впрочем возможно что он опять стал злым после создания своего королевства. Ещё одна важная черта Луффи – его скромная натура: он не хвастается тем кого сумел победить в прошлом. Впрочем он иногда говорит что ни разу никому не проигрывал (что не правда, он не рас проигрывал Эйсу с Сабо в детстве, дважды Смокеру (хоть и не окончательно), тважды Крокодайлу до победы, однажды Аокиджи, один рас Робу Луччи, рас Куме, и однажды Магеллану, в прошлом). Он скромен не смотря на то что способен победить пиратов уровня Шичибукай, и поджёг флаг Мирового Правительства на Эниес Лобби. Когда Фрэнки начал говорить о прошедшем, то Луффи остановил его, сказав что ему не о чём беспокоиться, ведь они пришли спасти члена собственной команды, которого у них украли. Когда Сенгоку пытался приглушить проигрыш Гекко Мории, попросив Куму убить команду Соломенной Шляпы, Вице Адмирал Гарп сказал ему «Да не о чём беспокоиться, Луффи не такой человек что бы хвастаться победой над Морией!». Несмотря на его страсть к битвам , Луффи также отказывается драться с теми, кто лично не являются его врагами, предпочитая решить с ними всё словами или же убежать. На протяжении сериала Луффи стал более разумным, хотя он показывает эту свою черту лишь тогда, когда его команда или друзья находятся в опасных ситуациях, или если кто то оскорбляет его, говоря что люди подобные ему, и их мечты глупы, но в остальное время он ведёт себя так же как в начале истории. Также его никогда особо не злят простые люди, хотя и было несколько исключений, когда их вкусы еды отличаются от его, или когда его просят помочь в их личных делах. Луффи также не имеет ничего против того что другие люди иногда растягивают и играют с его резиновым телом, хотя он может немного разозлиться если они делают это в то время как он ест. Луффи называет всех существ созданных из нескольких животных по названию более маленького и не важного животного. На Острове Гаймона, собако-курицу он звал курицей хотя оно и было больше похоже на собаку, змее-зайца зайцем хотя оно было больше похоже на змею и свино-льва львом хотя оно было больше похоже на свинью. Это стало его новой фишкой: позже когда он встретил Бананавани, он сказал что это бананы из которых растут крокодилы. Также увидев превращение Пьерро, он продолжал называть его «лошадью» вместо птицы. Ещё на Длиннокруглой Земле он называл всех животных теми, кем он думал они являются, хотя всегда ошибался. Луффин интерес к женщинам это сложная тема: в одном СБС, Ода сказал что причина по-которой Луффи был так резв когда Нами разделась, но ни как не отреагировал когда это сделала Хэнкок заключается в том, что он был вместе с Усоппом когда это делала Нами, таким образом Усопп будучи того же возраста что и Луффи, оказал на него дурное влияние. К тому же он практически не выказывает никаких романтических интересов, отказав предложениям Лолы и Хэнкок даже не раздумывая. Луффи очень предан своим друзьям, и очень легко выходит из себя если их как либо ранят (это его черта которую он судя по всему разделяет с предыдущим Королём Пиратов). Луффи готов делать решительные поступки, что бы спасти или отомстить за своих друзей, даже если для этого ему придётся нарушить обещание данное друзьям, как например когда он ударил Беллами отомстив за команду Монтблан Крикета, или когда он ударил Тенрьюбито Сант Карлосса в лицо за то что тот стрелял в Хатчана, хотя до этого обещал что несмотря ни на что не тронет Мировую Знать. Кроме того Луффи считает что все люди должны быть очень преданы своим друзьям, и если он видит как кто-то предаёт своих друзей, он встанет за их защиту (даже если они его враги). Хорошими примером служат случаи с Капитаном Куро убивавшим свою собственную команду; Доном Крейгом атакующим Гина; и Боа Хэнкок которая превращала своих соплеменников Куджа в каменные статуи. У Луффи репутация безрассудного безумца. Но в любом случае, в отличии от других пиратов у которых репутация психов (как Убийца дозорных Карибу, или Беллами) за беспричинное насилие по отношению к простому населению или к властям, Луффи получил свою подобную репутацию за помощь своим друзьям даже перед лицом власти… хотя он часто переходит границу разумного. Судя по всему Луффи восхищается героями, хотя он сказал что сам таковым быть не желает, он объясняет это тем, что хороший герой тот, который является совершенно бескорыстным. Ироничным образом, множество поступков Луффи очень бескорыстны, и его эгоизм в основном заключается лишь в отношении к еде и приключениям. Из за этой черты, все с кем он встречается считают его героем, но на самом деле это не совсем так. При этом он с лёгкостью согласился с планом Джинбея, по-которому он станет героем Острова Рыболюдей, получив в награждение мясо. Огромная самоотверженность Луффи, часто заставляет других людей помогать ему, такие люди например Боа Хэнкок, Джинбей и Эмпорио Иванков, которые не стали бы ему помогать, по собственным личным убеждениям, если бы он не был столь самоотверженным. Он так же уважает те вещи, за которые кто либо готов отдать собственную жизнь, будь то сокровищем или секретом, причём он уважает подобное на столько, что даже готов биться за это. Лучшим пример является случай когда он защищал секрет Сестёр Горгон, закрыв знак на спине Боа Сандерсоны, хотя они и пытались убить его. Тем не менее, несмотря на все его характерные черты (с его особенностью безумца), самой главной особенностью Луффи является его способность делать всех своими друзьями (даже бывших врагов, злодеев и самого Белоуса), что Михоук назвал самой опасной способностью в мире. Когда разные люди слышали как Луффи говорил что он, его команда, и люди которых он повстречал друзья, товарищи или «накама», это трогало сердца тех людей, которые позже были очень благодарны Луффи и его команде и помогали ему, эти персонажи Каруе, Нефертари Виви, Нефертари Кобра и Фукабоши. Так же подобное было и с Нами с Чоппером которые позже присоединились к Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы. Также ещё одна фишка Луффи то, что он говорит своей команде копить свои деньги только для себя, но они должны кормить его. Ещё то, что Луффи часто случайно рассказывает кому нибудь секреты, например личность своего отца и отца брата, после чего невинно просит услышавших держать это в секрете. Его дед тоже так поступает. Когда его сводный брат Эйс был убит в Маринфорде прямо у него в руках, из за полученного психического перенапряжения он впал в кому. После того как он вышел из этого состояния, он впал в ярость и начал рушить всё вокруг, что бы успокоить злость. Позже, Луффи решил что переоценил себя и что решение что он сможет стать Королём Пиратов было слишком наивным, после чего упал в депрессию и начал себя жалеть. Поддержка со стороны Джинбея и Рейли дала Луффи новую смелость для продолжения осуществления своей мечты. После таймскипа, он сказал Рейли что станет Королём Пиратов, вновь обрёв уверенность для достижения своей мечты. Перед таймскипом, Луффи проявил себя как человека который без реальных на то причин начинал спорить а то и драться (как когда он начал спорить с Чёрной Бородой в Моктауне из за разногласия во вкусе пирогов которые им подали в таверне). Теперь спустя 2-х летней тренировки он изменился в этом смысле, и пытается впредь заканчивать конфликты с максимально меньшим шумом, это было видно когда он подавил команду фальшивого себя с помощью Воли, для предотвращения дальнейших жертв. Хотя скорее всего он это сделал просто что бы не допускать отклонений в плане, поскольку позже он со злостью крикнул Хаммонду «что ты сказал» когда тот насмехался над ним прямо перед побегом. Плюс он с лёгкостью принял предложение Джинбея но предпочтя мясо вместо звание героя Острова Рыболюдей, что ещё раз показывает его любовь к мясу. Отношения Команда Поскольку он капитан и собирал всю команду самолично, Луффи очень заботится о всей команде. Будучи капитаном, Луффи считает всех членов команды равными, в отличии от других пиратских капитанов, для которые видят в своей команде лишь подчинённых и не более (это особо хорошо видно в том, что его команда называет Луффи по-имени а не "Капитан"). Также Луффи часто бьют в кругу команды (пусть и в комедийных ситуациях из за его глупых поступков), особенно часто это делает Нами. Как и его кумир Шанкс, Луффи капитан того типа, который никогда не стремится навредить другим, пока ему не дадут для этого очень хорошую причину. Хотя на Джайе он начал драться с Чёрной Бородой из за различий во вкусах. И как Капитан Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, Луффи очень сильно доверяет своей команде. К тому же после таймскипа, Луффи стал верить в команду ещё больше - узнав что его команда была поймана стражами Королевства Рьюгу, он совсем не испугался, и сказал что они сами сумеют о себе позаботиться. Луффи имеет редкую способность поднимать настроение любым людям, даже способен заставить улыбнуться вечно серьёзных Зоро и Робин. Также во время боя с Луччи, хоть Луффи и знал что его команда в опасности (Луччи топил туннель в котором были члены команды), он продолжил биться, поскольку Луччи был главным, и поскольку он знал что если отпустить Луччи, то он убьёт всю его команду. Хотя все в команде пытаются приглядывать за Луффи, из за его безрассудства и беззаботности, всё равно они часто задаются вопросом, как можно было последовать за таким безумным капитаном. Но в любом случае, к концу дня (приключения), никто из них не жалеет что последовал за ним, и веселится с командой. Он любит подшучивать над разными дефектами и чертами характеров, как неспособность Зоро находить дорогу (хотя у Луффи с этим ещё хуже). Луффи также нравится шутя подрожать своим друзьям, и иногда даже самому себе, например когда во время боя с Аокиджи, тот заморозил Луффи, и после окончания боя, Луффи осыпал себя мукой, и притворялся замороженным. Будучи первыми членами команды, Зоро и Луффи очень близки , что подчёркивает их огромное доверие и уважения друг к другу, Зоро даже был готов пожертвовать жизнью и собственной мечтой стать лучшим фехтовальщиком в мире, что бы помочь Луффи стать Королём Пиратов. Хотя она уважает его как капитана, Нами часто ругает его за его глупое поведение, но он никогда на неё не злится, даже когда она им манипулирует. Луффи также не прочь следовать её указаниям по навигации корабля. Раньше Нами была той, кому Луффи всегда доверял свою шляпу на время боёв, показывая огромное доверие между капитаном и навигатором. Отношения Луффи с Усоппом лучший пример отношений на подобии братских в команде, из за похожего прошлого и весёлого мышления, и хотя Усопп и трус по своей природе, иногда он следуя примеру Луффи находит в себе уверенность. Когда Усопп ушёл из команды, более всего подавлены были Луффи с Чоппером, но также они с радостью приняли его обратно когда он извинился и попросил разрешить ему вернуться в команду. Он обожает Санджину стряпню, особенно мясо, бросая любые дела если еда готова, и это несмотря на то, что с блюдами для парней Санджи практически вообще не вкладывает усилий, в отличии от блюд для девушек. Также Санджи тот единственный, кто "дисциплинирует" Луффи, когда крадётся еда. Но несмотря на это, Санджи рисковал жизнью за Луффи когда Бартоломью Кума на них напал. Чоппер, будучи самым молодым в команде, часто присоединяется к нему, и Усопп хоть обычно и поёт и дурачится, всегда сразу прыгает за Луффи в воду если тот тонет, поскольку Луффи не может плавать после того как съел Дьявольский Фрукт, также Усопп имеет чувство долга перед Луффи, поскольку Луффи помог ему найти в себе мужество для приключений. Робин особенно благодарна ему за то что он вернул её несмотря на опасности, и за то что он преследовал её до самого Эниес Лобби. Он всегда просит Робин рассказать ему о новых людях которых они встречают. Изначально она присоединилась к команде поскольку Луффи спас её жизнь когда она хотела умереть, и ей некуда было пойти, но так в конечном итоге все члены команды стали важны для неё лично. Он всегда удивляется таланту Фрэнки в строительстве и создании различных машин. После таймскипа, когда Фрэнки стал ещё более робото-подобным, Луффи стал ещё больше удивляться. Будучи в команде музыкантом, Брук часто исполняет разные песни по просьбе Луффи, и дурачится вместе с Луффи, Усоппом и Чоппером. Луффи всегда говорил что ему нужен музыкант на корабле, так что работа Брука очень важна для него. Семья Портгас Д. Эйс Огненный Кулак Эйс и Луффи были очень близки. Они росли вместе и каждый день дрались, Эйс всегда побеждал несмотря на то что Луффи съел Дьявольский Фрукт. Луффи никогда не злился на то что он всегда проигрывал, но зато позже всё время хвастался что теперь уже способен его победить (похоже он так и не понял что Эйс до сих пор куда сильнее его, во время Битвы при Маринфорде он возгласил что когда то превзойдёт Эйса). Но несмотря на то что они вечно дрались, Эйс всегда защищал Луффи от необычного характера Гарпа, даже накричав на него чтоб он перестал мучить Луффи. Однако это отношение у них взаимно, поскольку как только Луффи узнал что Эйса захватили и посадили в тюрьме Импел Даун, он сразу же решил его спасти от туда. Тем не менее, из за их взаимной братской любви, Луффи всегда заставлял Эйса беспокоится и сердится, делая разные безрассудные поступки. Таким образом Эйс поверил Боа Хэнкок, когда та сказала ему что Луффи сделал безрассудный поступок, войдя в тюрьму. Даже на краю смерти, Эйс злился на Луффи, потому что тот решил спасти его из Импел Даун, в то время как Луффи волнуясь за Эйса, вошёл в самую великую тюрьму мира, потерял 10 лет жизни, и даже рискнул целостью своих рук ударив Магеллана. Луффина преданность и любовь к брату была даже слишком сильна, он не только дрался со всеми дозорными под ряд, но даже с тремя Адмиралами одновременно, показав что ни что не может встать между ним и его братом, даже не три самых сильных дозорных, и он кричал что спасёт брата даже если для этого придётся умереть. Хотя Эйс считает себя братом Луффи, и даже ведёт себя как он, в конце, перед его казнью выясняется что отцом Эйса был Гол Д. Роджер и что Эйс взял себе фамилию матери, Портгас Д. Руж, но они братья по душам. Во флешбеке показали первую встречу Эйса и Луффи, когда они ещё были детьми, что значит что Луффи всё знал ещё с тех пор. Причём когда это случилось, у Луффи уже была его соломенная шляпа и шрам под левым глазом, что значит что это произошло после того как Шанкс уплыл из Деревни Фууша и отдал свою шляпу Луффи, также у него уже были способности Дьявольского Фрукта, и ему к тому времени было 7 лет. Во флешбеке показали что Луффи отправили жить вместе с Эйсом и их опекуном Дадан после того как Шанкс ушёл, это было сделано так, поскольку Гарп решил что жизнь в деревне сделает Луффи "слишком мягким". По началу Эйс презирал Луффи, и даже плюнул в него, но позже они узнали друг друга лучше и подружились. Луффи пытался с ним подружится постоянно ходя за Эйсом, куда бы тот не пошёл. В конечном итоге, благодаря "Инциденту с Сабо", о котором Эйс упомянул перед своей смертью, Эйс полюбил Луффи и они официально стали братьями. Спустя некоторое время после встречи с Эйсом, он узнал что тот был сыном Гол Д. Роджера. И хотя многие очень сильно грустили после гибели Эйса, хуже всего было Луффи. Луффи был настолько подавлен, что потерял сознание, и не хотел поверить в то что Эйса убил Акаину. Джинбей решил что это была реакция оранизма Луффи, для защиты его разума от грусти о потери, и по этому Джинбей беспокоился не зная как Луффи себя поведёт когда выйдет из этого состояния. Но когда Луффи проснулся, он мог лишь плакать и кричать в агонии, и надееться что это всё было лишь кошмарным сном, и что он скоро проснётся. Смерть его последнего брата также заставила его впервые в жизни подумать о том, что он на самом деле не способен стать Королём Пиратов. Ему удалось выйти из этого состояния лишь когда Джинбей рассказал ему что Эйс доверил жизнь брата его же команде. Спустя двух летнего таймскипа, Луффи полностью оправился и мог свободно говорить о гибели Эйса. Сабо Сабо никогда не был практическим членом семьи Луффи, но он, Луффи и Эйс разделили друг с другом выпивку, став братьями официально. Судя по всему они были довольно близки но не на столько насколько Эйс с Луффи, скорее всего это так, поскольку они не были вместе так же долго. Но Луффи всё равно всегда спасал его когда они вместе охотились в лесу. И это несмотря на то, что когда они впервые встретились, Сабо хотел убить Луффи, поскольку тот узнал их с Эйсом планы. По отношению к Луффи, в детстве, Сабо был куда более добрым к Луффи чем Эйс. После того как Сабо и Эйс дрались вместе против Порчеми что бы спасти жизнь Луффи, они подружились. С этого момента они втроём часто охотились вместе и разбойничали в городе. Однажды отец Сабо забрал его и оказалось что он сын Знати Королевства Гоа. Были показаны очень близкие отношения между ними, когда отец Сабо сказал что нанятые им Пираты Блюджема не тронут Эйса с Луффи, если Сабо решит остаться с родителями. Когда Догра рассказал всем о смерти Сабо, Луффи плакал всю ноч пока не заснул. Луффи сумел успокоиться лишь когда Эйс сказал ему что надо жить с гордостью, так, как этого хотел бы Сабо. В некотором смысле, Луффи стал таким самоотверженным, именно благодаря Сабо. Монки Д. Гарп Хотя они и хорошо уживаются вместе, Луффи очень сильно боится своего деда Гарпа. Это из за ужасных тренировок которые его заставлял проходить Гарп ещё в детстве, поскольку хотел вырастить из Луффи дозорного, а также из за привычки Гарпа бить Луффи для дисциплинирования. Гарп положил большие надежды на Луффи, но к сожалению для Гарпа, Луффи не согласен с планами своего деда на своё будущее. Но в любом случае, Гарп уважает Луффи и считает его великим человеком, даже несмотря на то, что он пират. Он часто хвастается о Луффи своему начальнику Сенгоку, и смеётся всегда, когда Луффи делает какие то дерзкие поступки, и в таких случаях он с гордостью говорит "Это же мой внук в конце концов", сильно озлобляя Сенгоку. Когда Сенгоку говорил с Гарпом и Кумой, Гарп сказал что Луффи не такой человек, чтоб хвастаться своей победой над кем то на подобии Мории, пытаясь этим доказать что у Бартоломью Кумы нет причин убивать Луффи для сохранения секрета о поражении Мории. Когда Луффи пришёл в Маринфорд, Гарп узнал его был ужасно потрясён увидев своего внука на столь ужасной битве. Позже, когда битва была уже в разгаре, Гарп не знал что делать увидев как Луффи яростно бежит к эшафоту. Когда Луффи подошёл близко к эшафоту, Гарп встал у него на пути во имя своего долга дозора. Но в конце концов Гарп предпочёл семью работе, и дал Луффи ударить себя и добежать до эшафота чтоб спасти Эйса. Монки Д. Драгон Луффи узнал что Революционер Драгон, самый разыскиваемый человек в мире, его отец. Он ещё никогда не разговаривал с Луффи. В действительности, они лишь рас встречались, когда Драгон защитил Луффи от Смокера который его чуть не поймал, и единственное что Луффи ему сказал "кто здесь?" в то время как Смокер прижал его голову к земле. Скорее всего Драгон беспокоится за своего сына, поскольку спас его в Логтауне, и находясь вдали от дома, всегда смотрел в сторону Ист Блю, где жила его семья. По видимому Драгон ожидает великих дел от Луффи, также как Гарп. Однако в отличии от Гарпа, Драгон судя по всему разрешает Луффи самому выбрать своё место в этом мире, но в любом случае, он верит что когда нибудь они встретятся. Луффи не знал кто такой Драгон когда ему это впервые рассказал Гарп, и не понемал кто такие революционеры, и что они собираются перевернуть весь мир, когда с ним разговаривал Иванков. До селе Луффи не рассказывал о том, что он думает о Драгоне, но он совершенно спокоен по отношению к людям которые знают что он сын Драгона. Карли Дадан Горная бандитка, Карли Дадан, приёмная мать Луффи и Эйса. Гарп шантажом заставил её следить за ними, и она совсем не была рада брать Луффи себе в сыновья, поскольку уже и так была занята проблемным Эйсом. В ответ на это, Луффи в свою очередь, недолюбливал Семью Дадан ещё больше чем они его, из за своей прошлой стычки с бандитом Хигумой. Но в любом случае, спустя некоторое время, они стали помогать друг другу. Дадан спасла Луффи от Блюджема, и Луффи волновался за безопасность Дадан. Луффи уверяет что он ненавидит бандитов, но он любит Карли. Друзья Стоит отметить, что Луффи имеет связь со многими сильнейшими людьми и организациями в мире, часто из за его властной и известной семьи. Его знатная семья связывает его с яркими личностями Революционной Армии, Морского Дозора, и с самим Белоусом. В добавок к семье, он знаком с Шанксом, Рейли, Боа Хэнкок, Джинбеем, Коби и Хельмеппо, которые также связывают его с Йонко, Шичибукаеми, и Дозором. Поскольку Королевство Арабаста является частью Мирового Правительство, то через Виви (и в особенности Кобры), он также имеет связи и там. Но при этом, из властвующих Мировых Сил, Горосеи единственная организация с которой Луффи не имеет никакой связи. Шанкс Луффи имеет крепкие отношения с Шанксом, пиратом который спас его жизнь 12 лет назад в его родном городке, и на которого он смотрит как на своего пример для подражания. Шанкс и его команда это те, кого луффи обещал обойти когда они ушли из родного города Луффи. Луффи всегда будет защищать своего друга если кто то его обидит, и также даже Гарп ему сказал что Шанкс с командой хорошие. Часть мечты Луффи - вернуть соломенную шляпу Шанксу, когда он станет великим пиратом. Шанкс, часто подшучивая над Луффи как над маленьким ребёнком, знал о интересах Луффи и гордится им за то что Луффи желает стать пиратом. Луффи всегда старательно работал над этой мечтой и стал известен как "Соломенная Шляпа Луффи". Коби Когда Коби, первый человек которого встретил Луффи на своём приключении, решает стать Дозорным, они с Луффи становятся врагами, но всё равно они относятся друг к другу как к друзьям, поскольку Луффи помог Коби найти в себе мужество чтоб стать Дозорным. Коби очень уважает Луффи за то что тот по обещал вечно быть его другом, несмотря на то что его мечта(стать Дозорным) в корне отличается от мечты Луффи. Позже, встретившись на Вотер 7, Луффи вдохновил Коби продолжить его мечту, и стать Адмиралом Дозора. Не смотря на столкновение на войне, их отношения никак не изменились, и Коби до сих пор восхищается силой Луффи. Бон Курей Луффи стал хорошим другом с Мр.2 Бон Куреем после того как тот извинился за причинение проблем на Арабасте, и отвлёк Дозорных чтоб команда Луффи смогла убежать. Бон Клей зашёл так далеко, что рискнул жизнью для спасения Луффи и других заключённых от яда Магеллана и открыл Ворота Правосудия в Арке Импел Даун. Его судьба до селе не известна. Боа Хэнкок Луффи обещал помогать Сёстрам Горгонам, несмотря на их попытки убить его за то что он видел знак на спине Шичибукая Боа Хэнкок, который есть также и у двух других сестёр. Этот знак был поставлен им Тенрьюбито, и показывает что они были когда то их рабынями, и они скорее готовы умереть чем показать кому либо этот знак. Но во время боя с сёстрами Хэнкок, когда знак на спине Боа Сандерсоны чудь не показался, Луффи закрыл его своим телом что бы никто его не увидел, таким образом он отнёсся к ним с уважением, сказав что их секреты не имеют ничего общего с этим боем. Это вызвало у Хэнкок множество воспоминаний и она решила оставить Луффи в живых. После Хэнкок решила проверить самоотверженность Луффи и рассказала ему о своём прошлом, после чего Луффи простил их, решив что виноватыми являются только Тенрьюбито, которые делают ужасные вещи, и этим самым Луффи заработал их дружбу и (сам того не зная) любовь Хэнкок. За всё то что Хэнкок ему сделала в Импел Дауне, и за то что она дала ключ от наручников из кайросеки для Эйса, он обнял её из за чего она чудь не упала от счастья. Хотя он не знает что Хэнкок его любит, он искренне беспокоится за неё, и не говорил Магеллану каким образом он попал в Импел Даун даже не смотря на риск для жизни. После двух летнего таймскипа Хэнкок сказала что она была бы ему хорошей женой, после того как приготовила ему огромный мешок еды с любимой едой Луффи. Луффи ответил что он благодарен ей за еду, но что он не собирается на ней жениться. Это означает что Луффи знает о чувствах Хэнкок по отношению к нему, (хотя этот вопрос до сих пор не совсем ясен, ведь женщинам было строго воспрещено ступать на остров где тренировался Луффи с Рейли) или же он просто думает что она хочет жениться на нём просто чтоб пожениться, как Лола. В любом случае Луффи сказал что хочет увидеться с ней в будущем. Но Хэнкок как всегда не поняла это правильно и решила что это было предложение. Джинбей Хотя изначально он помогал Луффи лишь чтоб спасти Эйса, интерес екс-Шичибукая Джинбея к Луффи рос, и во время боя с Акаину в Маринфорде, и он решил спасти Луффи даже ценой собственной жизни. После попега с поля боя, он остался с Луффи на Амазон Лили пока тот личился. Так же Джинбей помог ему выйти из ужасно подавленного состояния. Этот рыбочеловек дал Луффи понять, что хоть Эйс и погиб, у Луффи всё равно есть команда которая его ждёт. Во время прощания, Джинбей и Луффи решили встретиться через два года. Луффи рассказал об этом Кейми, лишь когда узнал что Джинбей должен был покинуть Остров Рыболюдей. Но до своего ухода, Джинбей оставил сообщение для Луффи, Принцу Фукабоши. Когда они встретились через два года, Джинбей был рад видеть его снова, но удивился что он не получил сообщение. Как он сам сказал, он очень благодарен Луффи и его команде за то что они остановили Арлонга, поскольку Джинбей был одним из тех, кто отправил Арлонга в Ист Блю. Не смотря на их взаимоуважение, когда Луффи решил драться с Ходи Джонсом чтоб спасти свою команду, Джинбей сказал ему, что если он желает это сделать, то он должен убить его. Но позже они вдвоём дрались против Ходи, так что судя по всему они нашли решение проблемы. Сильверс Рейли Когда Рейли впервые услышал от Шанкса о Луффи, он захотел встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Когда Луффи нашёл его на Архипелаге Сабаоди, ему было очень интересно слушать истории о Гол Д. Роджере. Чем больше они говорили, тем больше он радовался сравнивая Луффи со своим старым капиатном. Ему нравится что Шакки очень многое ожидает от Луффи. Когда война закончилась, он переплыл Калм Белт чтоб найти Луффи на Амазон Лили, где Луффи выздоравливал от полученных травм и потери Эйса. После этого он помог Луффи снова попасть в Маринфорд с Джинбеем, чтоб послать секретное послание его команде. После двух летнего таймскипа, стало заметно что они стали на много ближе, из за двух летней тренировки, поскольку перед тем как добежать до корабля, Луффи с огромной улыбкой на лице крикнул Рейли "Я СТАНУ КОРОЛЁМ ПИРАТОВ!", на что Рейли улыбнулся и пустил слезу. Позже Рейли представил Луффи как своего ученика перед Дозорными, и задержал их чтоб Луффи мог спокойно уплыть. Когда Луффи спустил паруса, Рейли сравнил Луффи с Роджером, решив что судьба медленно но верно делает своё дело, и что эта шляпа, изначала принадлежащая Роджеру, сейчас подходит к Луффи так, как к никому другому. Также он сказал что это причина для него пожить ещё немного. Революционеры В Импел Дауне он подружился с Эмпорио Иванковым и Иназумой. Иванков помог Луффи поскольку он один из лучших друзей Драгона и посчитал своим долгом помогать Луффи. Ещё до непосредственной встречи с Луффи, Иванков и все его последователи Окама, уже знали о Луффи не только как он известном пирате, но благодаря информации полученной от Ден Ден Муши и прочих систем наблюдения, также и как о первым в истории человеке сумевшим пробраться в Величайшую Тюрьму в мире, из за чего он стал своего рода знаменитостью в Нью Кама Лэнд. Как Луффи сам сказал, он согласился использовать на себе гормоны исцеления, поскольку после того, как Мр. 2 спасал его даже находясь на грани жизни и смерти, Луффи не мог позволить себе погибнуть. Иванков и Иназума оба помогали Луффи в Импел Дауне, и в спасении Эйса на Битве при Маринфорде. По окончанию войны, они пробрались на корабль которым управляла Хэнкок. После чего Иванков оставил Луффи в руки Джинбею, и отправился со своими последователями Нью Кама обратно, в Королевство Камабака, сказав что хочет ещё когда нибудь встретиться с Луффи. Ширахоши У Луффи завязались дружеские отношения с Принцессой Ширахоши, после того как он спас её от топора брошенного в неё Вандер Декеном IX-ым, и после того как она узнала что он спас её любимую домашнюю акулу, Мегало. Когда Луффи узнал, что Ширахоши заперли в Башне Коукаку на 10 лет, чтоб защитить её от Декена, он решил что ей должно быть очень скучно. Тогда Луффи предлагает прогуляться с ней снаружи крепости, сказав что будет защищать её на это время, так что она сможет увидеть внешний мир. Хоть они и выбрались погулять, Луффи надоедает её привычка плакать. Отношение Луффи к Ширахоши, похоже на отношение Эйса к Луффи в детстве: сурово и глупо, но он выказывает заботу и дружественность. Не смотря на его привычку называть Ширахоши "Слабахоши", он спас её от Вандер Декена IX-ого. Трафальгар Ло Также похоже что Луффи развил позитивные отношения с Трафальгаром Ло и его командой, так как они решились спасти Луффи, несмотря на войну и атаки Адмиралов Дозора. Хотя поскольку они оба Сверхновые, и тем самым враги друг другу, то возможно что за решением Ло, спасти Луффи, имеются какие то скрытые мотивы. Однако с другой стороны, видно что Ло уважительно относится к Луффи, и возможно по этой причине и решил его спасти. Гражданские Луффи дружится с большинством гражданских которых он встречает на своём путешествии, они поначалу опасаются его поскольку он пират, но когда он собирается плыть дальше за приключениями, он им восхищаются. Он может быть наивным, и очень быстро заводить дружбу с людьми, часто называя людей, с которыми он знаком менее дня, друзьями, и готов заходить так далеко, как им нужно. На протяжении своего путешествия, Луффи спасал или освобождал от тирании злодеев множество раз. Луффи помог многим гражданским в Шеллтауне, Орандж-тауне, на Острове Драм, на Арабасте и на Скайпии. Лабун После входа на Гранд Лайн, Лабун был первым кого встретили Пираты Соломенной Шляпы. Вместо выстрела пушкой для замедления корабля, Луффи ударил Лабуна. Но после спасения Лабуна от Мр. 9 и Мисс Венсдей, которые хотели его съесть, Крокус рассказал Луффи, почему Лабун бьётся головой о Ред Лайн. на что Луффи, чтоб дать Лабуну новую надежду, принял бой с китом, разбив мачту Гоинг Мерри о голову кита. После боя (который Луффи назвал рисунком), Луффи пообещал Лабуну, что он вернётся чтоб увидеть его, и сделать реванш, что заставило Лабуна плакать слезами радости. В знак напоминания о будущем бою, Луффи нарисовал Весёлый Роджер своей команды на голове у Лабуна, сказав что знак смоется, если Лабун будет и дальше биться головой о Обратную Гору. Это заставила его больше не бить голову. После этого, Пираты Соломенной Шляпы ушли в хорошем настроении на Гранд Лайн. Нефертари Виви Луффи хорошо дружит с Виви, которая была вместе с ними на протяжении всей Арки Арабаста, и он даже считает её почётным членом Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Всякий раз, как она видит что Луффи делает что то, что ставит безопасность команды под угрозу, даже если он это делает для её защиты, она рассказывает ему о обязанностях лидера. Она не была удивлена решению Луффи, принять Нико Робин в команду, несмотря на то что она была врагом Виви ранее, и она не подумала ничего плохого, узнав что Луффи сын самого ужасного преступника в мире. Племя Куджа Он также имеет очень дружеские отношения со всем населением Амазон Лили, несмотря на то что изначально они были очень враждебны по отношению к нему. Но после того как Луффи подружился с Хэнкок, похоже что все стали практически поклоняться ему, поскольку никогда раньше не видели мужчину. Они даже одно время за 20 золотых на человека, придумали аттракцион "потрогай и по-тыкай", и также большинство из племени ласково называют его "Луффи-сама". Враги Дозорные Even the Marines started to take him more seriously after he defeated the villainous Marine Captain "Axe-Hand" Morgan and several known pirates such as Buggy the Clown, "Pirate Admiral" Don Krieg, and Arlong the fishman. A http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli30,000,000 bounty was placed on his head after he had beaten Arlong and the Marines were cautious about Arlong's defeat because it had brought to question the worth of their units. This reward eventually becomes http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli100,000,000 after he defeated Crocodile, when the World Government deemed him a serious threat for beating one of their Shichibukai. After the invasion of Enies Lobby, where they declare war on the World Government itself, the government raised the bounties of the entire crew; Luffy's was raised to http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli300,000,000, and later on,http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli 400,000,000 after the Whitebeard War. Даже Дозорные стали относиться к нему серьёзнее, после того как он победил злого Капитана Дозра "Секира" Моргана и нескольких известных пиратов, таких как Клоун Багги, "Пират Адмирал" Дон Крейг, и рыбочеловек Арлонг. После победы над Арлонгам, Дозорные дали за его голову награду в 30,000,000, поскольку это поставило под вопрос силу их подразделений. Позже эта награда увеличивается до 100,000,000 после его попеды над Крокодайлом, когда Мировое Правительство посчитало его серьёзной угрозой, за победу над Шичибукаем. После инцидента на Эниес Лобби, где они открыто заявили о войне Мировому Правительству, правительство дало награду за всех членов команды, и у Луффи она поднялась до 300,000,000 и позже до 400,000,000 после Войны Белоуса.